Separation
by FicletMistress
Summary: AU Nothing anyone could say would ever force them apart. Except, of course, for geographical separation. But what if Axel doesn't want to go now? - graduation ficlet, Akuroku fluff


**Twenty-four hour fic! I finished this during dead week, as a sort of return-story for my beta (she wrote parts of a story in all our yearbooks). I couldn't tell you how many times my mind changed the plot as I went. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Kingdom Hearts.**

**Separation**

Blue eyes met green in what felt like would be the last time. This was it; their time was finally over.

"Axel Hisaki."

Roxas was on his feet, cheering and clapping as the senior stepped forward to accept his diploma. He laughed and felt a tear slip down his cheek when the red head thrust his fist in the air in victory. Axel had finally graduated high school. It had taken an extra year as a senior to obtain all the needed credits, but it was finally over.

Axel made a quick scan of the crowd until he met Roxas's eyes again. He grinned warmly and waved before walking off the small stage. Yes, maybe it had taken an extra year, but it was the one year he treasured the most. If he hadn't stayed back he would have never met Roxas, the quiet little freshman who had a lot more backbone to him than it appeared.

He'd met Roxas in the first week, when he'd jokingly tried to shove the freshman into a trashcan and nearly had his head bitten off for it. After that they had become surprisingly good friends, and by the time midterms rolled around someone had confessed their feelings. There was a considerable percentage of students that looked down on their four-year age difference, but the couple didn't care. Nothing anyone could say would ever force them apart.

Except, of course, for geographical separation. Before Axel began his second year as a senior he had began to plan a year-long trip around the world as opposed to applying for colleges. There was no structure to his trip, with only the departure date set and a huge wad of munny saved up for anything necessary. He had never dreamed that something would make him want to stay.

Now there was Roxas. Axel had pondered over delaying or cancelling his trip, but every time he brought it up Roxas would protest and threaten him against giving up his dream of travelling. Some people might interpret the blond's persistence as a want to separate, but Axel knew it was just because he cared. He could hear Roxas's reluctance.

Just as the ceremony was ending Axel felt something barrel into his chest. "Congratulations Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, hugging the red head tightly.

Axel wrapped his arms around the blond and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Well thank you," Axel said, grinning. "Aw, are you crying, Roxie?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Roxas retorted, quickly wiping his vaguely-leaking eyes on his sleeve. "So... you're off to grad night now? How are you going to get on a plane tomorrow morning after being up all night?"

Axel's grin merely widened. "Who said anything about grad night? I have a much better plan in mind." He leaned forward to whisper in the freshman's ear. "This is an official kidnapping, and you are to do everything I say, no exceptions. You are to return with me to your house, where you will pack your things. Tonight you will accompany my on the plane to our first destination."

Roxas looked up, utterly bewildered. "Wh-what are you saying Axel? You can't very well just-" He was cut off by a finger held to his lips.

"Oh yes I can. Your parents are already aware." Axel put his hands on his hips. "Now, if you aren't going to cooperate, I'll just have to use force!" With that he picked up the blond and slung him over his shoulder. "Target obtained! To step two!" he shouted, galloping towards the parking lot with his flailing, laughing captive.

As it turned out, Axel wasn't going on his year-long adventure. The idea had come to him during spring break, when he and Roxas were talking about where they wanted to go someday. The next day he had cancelled his flight and purchased two new tickets. Roxas's parents had proven to be incredibly hard to convince, and it wasn't until Axel promised to book all lodgings in advance did they finally agree.

But the most rewarding part of the entire trip for Axel was Roxas's expression when he learned that Axel would be attending the Twilight Town Community College. He would be just down the street for another two years. When Roxas asked why, Axel merely smiled and kissed his forehead. "I don't care what anyone says. I will never leave your side."

-o-

**The kidnapping idea was adopted from my grandmother who has 'kidnapped' my grandfather on his birthday on multiple occasions and took him on a trip to somewhere in the world. She's a mischief maker.**

**Oh... also about this fic. Axel and Roxas's relationship is absolutely adorably sweet and nothing more to it. A lot of cuteness and forehead/cheek kissing with very minor lip-contact. Why? Because that's how I see 'em and it makes me smile~**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
